prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Nico
is a character who appears in [[Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!|''Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!]]. She lives within the fairytales in the picture book. However, as the last pages of her book were torn off, Nico bore a grudge on Miyuki as she failed to honor her promise to finish the book. Bio Appearance Nico is a young girl with large, thick lilac pigtails shaped as wings with a pale pink gradient. Her forelocks curl inward at her chin, and her bangs are cut short with a single, large cowlick. She has matching light purple eyes. Her normal attire consists of a black puffy dress with a white wing ornament sewn at the chest attached to a lilac cravat and white material lining the bottom of her dress. Along with purple tights and black ballerina-style shoes with ribbons tied on her legs. A dark purple bow is attached to each ribbon. Personality At first Nico was angry at Miyuki, feeling betrayed by her after years of being left alone after Miyuki promised her to draw a happy ending for her. She willingly befriended the Demon King in order to seek revenge. She soon learns that she feels no better from this and Miyuki helps her feel loved again, allowing her to return to her once happy, always-smiling personality. History Nico lives in a fairytale picture book that Miyuki picked up from a cart of picture books when she was younger. Being curious, Miyuki began to read it. Nico's words in the book helped her to understand "The key to becoming friends is to smile", and allowed Miyuki to find some friends. Miyuki promised to finish the book, which the last few pages were tore off. She drew a lot of pictures, but Miyuki lacked drawing skills. Eventually, she gave up and lost memory of it. The Cures are going to watch a movie, which is empty. In the movie, Nico was running from two giants who were chasing her. She hid, but after a while she accidentally stepped on a branch and was found. She ran, and jumped out of the screen and fell on top of Miyuki. But the two giants came out too, and captured Nico. The Cures transformed, and fought with the giants. Luckily, they saved Nico. To thank them for saving her, Nico took them to the World of the Picture Books. Nico told the Cures that they could experience the roles of the protagonists of picture books, and of course they agreed. They were sent off to their stories. After they all went, Nico remarked darkly that Miyuki has forgotten the promise. A huge shadow of a bird with an evil red eye appeared, and Nico said that Miyuki is a liar. While the Cures were having fun as their character, Nico was standing on a rooftop. She said: ''"Smiles..... If they can disappear that would be great." The huge shadow appeared behind Nico again, and the whole sky darkened. After that, Nico performs her magic to scramble the main characters of their stories. Then, five shadows engulfed the main characters of the picture book stories and transformed themselves into sinister, demon-winged minions. Seeing the Cures being chased by the evil protagonists, and Nico seams satisfied. The Cures end up fighting the original characters along side with the villains of their stories. Nico, however, calls them back, and tells Miyuki that she hates her, causing Miyuki to remember her forgotten memories. After being thrown to chase after Nico, the Cures make there way to the Demon Castle. Nico summons the evil protagonists to fight the Cures again, but Miyuki is able to get through to Nico, and the two make up. However, the Demon King is displeased, and traps Nico in a cage. She is forced to watch the others fight, but with some encouragement, Nico embraces her true feelings, cause the cage is disappear, and the torn out pages to be restored. Ability and Powers Normally, she's just a little girl from a picture book. However, the Demon King had abducted her and given her power. She can open the door to fairytale world. She also can send Pretty Cures to their desired story. When Nico's angry with Miyuki and other Cures, she can change figures in stories to become evil. When she is in her normal form, she can't use special power, but, she has power to make all people happy with her words and smile. Trivia Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs Category:Minor characters